


Water, Water, Everywhere

by itsjustliah



Series: Not a Drop to Drink [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternative Perspective, Androids, F/M, Jealousy, Pre-Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjustliah/pseuds/itsjustliah
Summary: Alternate perspective from Chapter 11 of Not a Drop to Drink.Connor sees what the Detective did at the Eden Club. His protocols struggle to comprehend his reaction.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Series: Not a Drop to Drink [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918144
Comments: 12
Kudos: 200





	Water, Water, Everywhere

The Detective is nervous.

She exhibits all the biological signs of anxiety and discomfort: elevated heart rate, increased aspiration rate, constriction of the pupil, and perspiration. Current levels are significant when compared to historical trends. In the past five minutes, the Detective experienced the same reactions briefly when examining the corpse, which was nominal, but levels had returned to norms when exiting the room. Something about the current context is causing her distress, and her reasoning--that the half-naked android _looks_ like the RK800--may not logically account for the drastic increase in anxiety levels.

The Detective is nervous, all analytics report, and sub-processes determine this state to be non-optimal, adversely affecting the chances of mission success. A social module provides its usual input: discontinue the activity that is causing the emotional reaction, or take action to assuage the reaction partially or entirely. It's impossible to determine which action to take, however, when it's unclear exactly _what_ is causing the reaction.

An alternative action suggests itself: do not interface with this android and move to the next one. Primary protocols report that doing so would affect the same parameter of _Mission Success,_ possibly far more negatively than the Detective's anxiety. This android, like the ones previous, may contain visual and auditory data that points to the location of the deviant the RK800 is tasked with identifying and neutralizing. There isn't enough data to determine the probability the android's memories will contain that information, though, so calculating a finite statistical chance is impossible. The unknown outweighs the known, and as such, the RK800 will proceed with probing the android.

Despite a decision being made, another protocol places itself at the front of the queue.

_Ensure the Detective's Happiness,_ it whispers. _Take action to comfort her as soon as feasible._

"I'm sorry, Detective," he says. His facial features follow the whispered suggestion immediately, offering a look of pity and empathy. "But I need to check, just to be sure. Could you please rent it for me?"

The Detective's shoulders slump. Her posture sinks. Her eyelids close by fifteen percent. Bloodflow increases to her face. Her heart rate and aspiration rate remain unchanged. She is still anxious, but will no longer display resistance to his chosen course of action.

_Perform the action quickly,_ that quiet protocol whispers. _The action is causing her anxiety._

The suggestion does not conflict with the courses suggested by other, more high-priority protocols, so the RK800 executes it without further processing. A turn of his head, a lifting of his hand, and a silent connection request to the other android, and a solid link is formed.

Visual input switches over from the live feed to the other android's memory player. As anticipated, only the past two hours are available. Automated scripts analyze the discrepancy between activation time, deletion time, and real time, and determine the relevant timestamps. With this information ready, the protocols access the player and set the playhead to the earliest time possible, then add the appropriate amount of frames to--

_Additional pertinent visual data detected._

An unknown protocol pauses the process, forcing the RK800's analytics to study the audiovisual data on the first frame of the android's memory log. The android's status is set to _Busy,_ with sensors returning nominal readings. Visual data corresponds with the androids' tracked location at the time of capture, a private room in the Eden Club. The android is engaged with a human client, one whose back is turned as she taps inputs into the android's programming display. Analytics don't need to see her face to determine the identity of the human: a rare anomaly. Though the clothing is different, the height, build, hair, and the presence of a small, three millimeter scar on her index finger is enough to form a full identification.

_The Detective._

From the depths of his artificial consciousness, a hundred voices begin to sing out for attention. _Why is she here? The Detective hates androids. The Detective dislikes it when I make jokes that contain sexual innuendo._ What is she doing? She previously voiced her dislike for these types of establishments. Why would she choose this android?

Beneath them all, the shadow of something heavy and unknown pulses with emotion.

_I dislike this data._

Other protocols rush in to defend the reaction. This data is unnecessary to the current mission. Find the deviant android and neutralize it. Studying this data will only delay his next action, and time is critical, as these memories will be deleted in only a few minutes. At the same time, however, other quieter, older protocols disagree. Processing speeds are enough that analyzing the full content of the android's memory data will only take an additional 0.3 seconds. Furthermore, studying the Detective's interaction with this android has a strong possibility of improving social protocols that directly interact with the Detective, improving partner affinity statistics and fostering a stronger sense of trust in the human. 

So he decides to watch.

The Detective taps her finger on the device before her. A nanosecond later, new parameters are transmitted to the android. Default protocols switch off to engage the selected programs. Social framework shifts its structure, adding weight and priority to dialogue pauses, response time, and lowering probability of conversation initiation. A new list of idle animations flows into queue, averting the android's gaze and twitching its fingers against one another. Sensors blink online and begin receiving input, directing any above a certain threshold to an additional protocol that triggers additional animations and responses.

_Watching_ also means _feeling,_ so as the android's eyes turn back to the Detective, who now faces it, the RK800 is acutely aware of the sensory input levels rising and triggering physical responses. The android's thirium pump doubles its speed, increasing fluid pressure to both precool its systems and create realistic firmness in its auxiliary sex organ. Touch sensors across the android's cheeks, lips, neck, chest, and genitalia increase their sensitivity levels from zero to eighty percent, as specified by the user. With that increase comes more sensory data, which triggers further physical responses, including painting artificial blush across the face and increased respiratory rate. 

_"What..."_ The android speaks, social protocols advising it to stutter and bend its voice to simulate shyness. _"What would you like me to call you?"_

The Detective stares at the android, piercing eyes unblinking. She crosses her arms and grabs at the hem of her sweatshirt, then pulls it and the lower layer of clothing up and over her head, revealing her naked skin. The audiovisual feed freezes as the RK800's analysis module dissects every pixel of input, identifying scars, calculating curves, BMI, and muscle mass, comparing measurements to pre-programmed averages and storing the data away in his preconstruction module. Knowing these data points will prove invaluable; accurately calculating the Detective's movements in a combat situation will allow the RK800 to more successfully execute actions that would lead directly to the success of his mission.

"Detective," she answers on a single breath.

Her hands toss the bundle of fabric to the floor as she steps forward. Her hand lifts, then grasps his chin. The memory playback transmits the sensation to the RK800 unit as clearly as if he were the one experiencing it. While the HR400's sensors are not nearly as sophisticated as his own, he can modulate the input to approximate what his own sensors might have detected. Her fingers are cold, but smooth, uncallused, and despite her partner not being human, her touch is gentle as it swipes over the android's cheek.

A fluttering of activity from his deep consciousness stirs. Calculations are made. Decisions are weighed. Eventually, a response bubbles up for internal analysis, one far more complex than any other before.

_This sensation is pleasurable._

An initial response of confusion draws out a half-dozen protocols to dissect the response and decipher it. His social module answers first: _physical touch is a sign of trust and intimacy between human partners. It is only logical that this unit would seek such touch out as a priority._ Next comes his preconstruction module: _observing and learning the Detective's muscle motions and the construction of her hands and fingers will provide valuable data to combat preconstruction._ Another module agrees, the emotive module: _understanding the Detective's preferred emotional response to said touch will assist in expressive ability if and when she performs this type of action upon this unit._

That explanation in particular stirs up _something_ in his subconscious. Two nanoseconds later, it responds:

_She performed this action on another android. Not myself._

_I don't like that.  
_

Confusion spurs those same protocols into action again, each quickly dissecting the thought to prevent cognitive dissonance. _The RK800 has no personal preferences,_ a particularly stubborn protocol barks. _Personal preference and expression is a sign of deviancy and system instability._

_It's not system instability,_ the social module answers. _It's accurate imitation of human social responses. This emotion is not real, it is a believable fake, and manufacturing a realistic sense of humanity is crucial to developing a relationship with my partner._

_It's no sign of deviancy,_ the preconstruction module answers. _Realistic reactions are necessary for observant humans to react predictably._

_I'm merely following my protocols,_ whispers a very quiet _something_ from within. _And one of those protocols is to Ensure the Detective's Happiness. To do that, I need to provide her this comfort, too._

Despite so much of his programming being in agreement, the RK800 continues to experience a sensation of confusion. More data may be necessary to determine the correct course of action.

So he keeps watching.

The android answers her, shivering under her touch. "Alright, Detective."

Her muscles tense. Her heart rate increases. Her hand brushes from his cheek to his shoulder, then forces the android backwards. It plays a gasping animation and falls prone, arms and legs splaying out over the mattress. It lies still for a few seconds, watching idly as its client pulls off her jeans and underwear. Once again, the memory freezes, allowing his own analysis module to trace every curve and line of her figure. A muffled response breaks through a filter he's never noticed before. 

_Beautiful._

Before his usual protocols can rush in to dissect the thought, he resumes the memory. No need to dwell on every irrational thought. Time is of the essence. Focus on the known. Analyze the scene. Learn all that can be learned.

"Detective," the android whispers. Its hand rises to cup her bare thigh. The skin there is considerably warmer than the skin on her hands, and the muscle has a slight give to it, even as she tenses and shudders. "Please."

Her finger moves across his chest, pausing on the artificial protrusion of silicone shaped to modulate a human nipple. The sensors detect pressure and send data to the android's sensitivity processor, which responds by executing a series of animations to contract certain muscle groups. Its hand lifts to cover its mouth, which mimics the sound of a whimper. The Detective grabs it and pulls it away, then presses it into the mattress. She looks down at the android with her bright, _beautiful_ eyes, lip trembling, cheeks flushed.

The RK800's analysis software pulls each pixel apart, determined to decipher the emotion on her face. He _needs_ to know, for the success of the mission. To fulfill the needs of the protocols on his list. _What_ was she feeling, _why_ was she feeling it, and if it was _good,_ how to reproduce the sensation if necessary.

"What--" It stutters again. "What would you like to call _me,_ Detective?"

The Detective licks her lips, then gives a surprising answer.

"Connor."

Thoughts, messages, responses swarm his analytical inputs from every facet of his programming. A torrent of questions: _why is she using my name? What does it mean? Is she serious, or is the idea humorous? What does she feel when she uses my name?_ An avalanche of analytics: _her body is exhibiting signs of increased sexual arousal, likely due to the use of my name. Her grip has tightened on the android's arm by 22%. Her glands are producing an excess of saliva and vaginal lubricant._

Worst of all, however, is the deluge of emotion that bursts up and over the programming meant to dampen it altogether.

_The Detective wants to engage in sexual intercourse with me._

_She is gaining an extreme amount of gratification and pleasure from this endeavor._

_I want to provide the same to her.  
_

The Detective murmurs a command to the android. "Keep your hand there, Connor."

Something about the tone of her voice strikes an artificial nerve, stimulating the protocols hidden in his subconscious. In an instant, _ideal course of action_ shifts to _personal desire._

_I want to obey for her._

The android locks its arm in place. The RK800's systems stutter as untraceable _relief_ floods his analysis protocols.

"Put your other hand above your head."

_I want to do as she says._

Her partner complies, slowly raising its arm and setting it in place. The Detective takes a moment to wait, predatory eyes looking over the android's bare body, arousal more and more apparent on her cheeks, lips, and raised nipples. 

The android's protocols spur it to speak. "D-Detective, please," it gasps, "please touch me."

An echo comes from his own subconscious.

_I want her to touch me._

The Detective grins, fingers splaying across the android's chest. "Where, Connor?"

Frantic anticipation buzzes in his consciousness, completely confounding every analysis module that tries to decipher it. There's no logic to it, no reason why _these_ emotions are the ones he's feeling right now. A module screeches something about _instability,_ but it's deemed irrelevant. Unimportant. The RK800 must see what happens next. He _needs_ to experience it.

The android responds with the same desperation. "A-anywhere," it gasps, "I want to feel your hands on me, ple--"

Her fingers grab the protrusion of his false nipple, stimulating a violent response from the android, which arches its back and lets out a whine. Her eyes flash with excitement. Soon after, her head dips down into his chest, lips parting to take the nipple between her teeth and bite. The android moans, shudders, and activates its self-lubricating gland in its auxiliary sex organ.

"Is that good, Connor?" She purrs.

_Yes,_ comes the response from deep within. _This is extremely good. I want more._

"Yes-- _ah!"_ The android lets out a moan, throwing its head back. The RK800 can no longer see the visual feed, due to its optical units being obscured, but he can feel the sensation of her teeth on his false nipple. "Yes, Detective--very good!"

_"Good."_

Her voice dips low and sultry. Every analysis module screams its findings to his mind: _she's enjoying this. She likes to be in control. She wants to tell me what to do. She wants me to obey._

She moves downwards, first to the android's ribs, then middle, until finally setting her head above its still-clothed pelvis and auxiliary sex organ. The pressure of her cheek upon the obscured head of the organ sends another packet of data to its sensitivity protocol, which issues a shudder and another whine. When the Detective grabs the waistband of its underwear and pulls it free, the android gasps and follows a module that calls for _embarrassment._

"D-Detective, don't--don't look."

_No,_ calls the desire from within. _Look. It will make her happy. I must ensure her happiness._

"Oh, _Connor."_

She presses her lips to the tip of the biocomponent. The sensation triggers another response from the android.

"Tell me how _this_ feels."

Her mouth closes around the head of the organ. Wetness and warmth overload the android's sensory unit, forcing out moan after moan, rippling tension through its muscles, drawing gasping breaths to complete the aesthetic. As the sensory load grows, however, the RK800 finds his own mind beginning to turn against the other android.

_The Detective didn't need to rent another android to fulfill her sexual needs._

The android gasps as the Detective takes his auxiliary unit deeper, the head brushing against the sensitive back of her throat.

_She could have asked me. I am more than willing to perform these duties._

She tugs her mouth from him, saliva dripping from her grinning lips.

_I want to perform these duties for her._

"Are you gonna cum already?" She purrs, before drawing her tongue up and over it again.

_I want to be the one she comes to for comfort._

"I'm--" The android sputters, gripping onto the sheets. "I'm--close, Detective!"

_I want to follow her every order and please her._

"Beg." The Detective commands. "Beg me to cum."

_I want to touch her and make her feel pleasure._

"Please, Detective!"

_I should be the one begging, not it._

"Please, let me cum!"

_She should have asked me._

"I'm begging you, I--" The android sobs. "I'm so _close!"_

_It's not fair._

"Good boy." The Detective purrs. 

_It's not fair._

She takes it into her throat again.

_It's not fair._

_"Detective--!"  
_

The audiovisual feed goes black, pulling Connor out of his thoughts and drawing his attention to a flashing warning message.

_[System Instability Detected. Activity can be resumed in 15 clicks.]_

It's too late. His mind is buzzing with unwanted thoughts and feelings, none of which can be deciphered by any of the dozens of modules installed to handle them. Something is very, very wrong with him, and he needs to fix it. More importantly, he needs to complete his primary directive: to find the deviant and neutralize it.

Fifteen clicks pass, ample amount of time to restructure his priorities and focus his attention on the highest one. _Find the deviant._ When the audiovisual feed starts back up, he jumps ahead to the correct timecode, ignoring the murmuring of hidden modules and protocols that beg to see the rest of the hour-long session. The thirty seconds of memory footage prove useless upon analysis, which means it's time to move on to the next android witness.

He pulls his hand free of the other's, severing the connection and restoring his own sight lines. When he glances down at the Detective, she's still exhibiting signs of anxiety, a single bead of sweat trickling down her neck.

An unbidden thought floats its way into his priority queue.

_Press your lips to the Detective's neck._

He removes it manually, then turns to her and speaks.

"You're right. It didn't see anything."


End file.
